Revenge of the Mechanic
by CraftyNinjaCat13
Summary: After a brutal misunderstanding, something terrible happens and it's up to the ninja to rescue Zane. Again. Zane is tired of being constantly kidnapped, Cole and Jay are frantic because it was their fault, and the Mechanic is watching...and waiting. NOTE: STILL FUNNY, BUT A LOT DARKER THAN THE LAST BOOK
1. Prologue

_In his cell, a shadowy man threw darts at a dartboard. The ninja's faces were taped to different parts of the dartboard. The man's inmate watches as he threw the darts, grunting with disgust every time he missed._

 _"So...what are you in for?" the inmate asked._

 _"Noodle trucks, kidnapping and attempted dismantlement." the man shrugged, "Got caught when the silver one froze me. Ducking hunk of scrap metal."_

 _"The red one booked me for stealing a bunch of handbags a couple of months ago." the inmate said, looking at the dartboard._

 _The man tossed a dart to his inmate, and he caught it. With a quick flick of the wrist the dart whizzed through the air and wedged itself into Kai's picture on the dartboard. Straight through the chest._

 _"Nice." the man said, leaning back onto the wall._

 _"One day, I'm going to get out of this crapfest and I'm going to kill him. He won't be called the red ninja for nothing no more." the inmate griped._

 _They sat in silence for a while, watching the ceiling fan spin and plotting numerous ways to off their individual nemesis. Then the man's inmate broke the silence again._

 _"We could do it together. Two heads are better than onoe, you know."_

 _The man looked up at his inmate in surprise._

 _"I'm pretty good at shooting. You saw and confirmed it. Used to be a hitman myself. You can have the droid, and I can have my revenge on the red one. Whaddya say?" the inmate said._

 _The Mechanic let out a grin, his golden tooth shining in the artificial lighting of the prison cell._

 _"Deal."_

 _A dart flew through the air and landed in Zane's head. Thuk._


	2. Just Another Day at the Temple

_Okay, when I was writing the the script I made Cole still a ghost, and him being a ghost pretty much sets this whole thing in motion. So... I guess this story is set before DOtD._

 _SONS OF GARMADON LEAK SPOILERS: Also, can we talk about how some parts of Return of the Mechanic actually became canon? The Mechanic had a goddamn flamethrower! Sure, it wasn't the elemental ray gun, but the gun did shoot fireballs. And their battle ended by Zane abruptly freezing the Mechanic._

 _Alright, so favourite, review and enjoy the fanfic!_

* * *

Zane woke up in a cold sweat. He ran his fingers through his silver hair, trying to figure out what caused him to wake up so suddenly. Then he remembered. It was another nightmare. Zane sighed, slipping out of the bed.

He had been getting these nightmares for a while now. Actually, for about three months. Ever since he had been...abducted by the Mechanic, Zane had been getting nightmares almost every night. The other ninja were always trying to talk to him about, possibly ease his nerves, but to no avail. Well, Zane would tell them he was fine, smile and act normal, then he would have an emotional breakdown in the other room.

Pulling his gi out of a closet, he slowly got changed. Maybe he was just being paranoid. After all, it had been three months since the event. The Mechanic was in jail. Everything was fine.

Zane walked out of his bedroom and slowly walked down the corridor. The first thing he saw when he walked into the kitchen was Kai, who was wearing his pink apron and flipping pancakes.

"Glad to see you're up. You slept in for a while, so I thought I'd make breakfast." Kai said, throwing a couple of pancakes over his head. The pancakes zoomed through the air and landed, somehow, perfectly stacked on Jay's plate.

"Thanks Kai!" Jay said, pouring a quarter of a bottle of syrup onto the pancakes and digging in.

Zane looked at the clock. 9:30. He'd slept in for an entire hour.

"Where are the others?" Zane asked, "And why are you wearing my apron?"

"Cole and Nya are outside sparring. Lloyd is meditating with Sensei Wu." Jay mumbled with a mouth full of pancake. "And Cole wanted to make the pancakes, but he ended up setting Kai's apron on fire. So he had to use yours."

With no need to stay and eat, or say anything else, Zane left the room to watch Cole and Nya train.

...

"Ready?" Cole asked.

"Ready!" Nya answered.

They charged towards each other. Nya thrusted her sword forward and Cole quickly flipped over her. Cole clashed swords with Nya, then ducked as she shot water towards his face.

"Nya, watch it! You almost killed me!" Cole yelled, scrambling to his feet, "I thought we said no elemental powers!"

"Oh, sorry!" Nya said.

Cole used the confusion as the perfect opportunity to disarm Nya. With a few strategic strikes Nya's sword flew out of her hand and stuck into the ground a few metres away. Nya went to run to her sword, but Cole knocked her off of her feet and pointed his sword at her.

"Okay...how about best of five?" Nya asked.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Zane asked, scaring Cole and Nya half to death.

"Zane! Warn us next time!" Cole yelled.

"Sorry. Do you mind if I watch?" Zane asked again.

"Oh, uh, alright. Are you sure you don't want to...you know, actually fight with us? I mean, we still have a couple of extra swords, you can join in and we can team up against Cole." Nya said.

"Isn't that cheating?" Cole asked.

"Maaaaybe? So, what do you say, buddy?" Nya asked.

"I'd...just like to watch, if that's okay with you." Zane said quietly.

Nya shrugged and turned back to Cole. The two continued to spar, Zane watching with interest. This continued for some time, and eventually they were interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jay asked, mischievously grinning.

Nya, Cole and Zane gladly let Jay come and spar with them. But they would soon discover that bringing Jay into this would be the biggest mistake of their lives. Well, the second biggest.

 _I KNOW, this is just filler. But in my last book I just shoved the action into it, and I wanted to have a bit of calm before the storm. Don't worry, crazy sh*t happens in the next chapter! Well, until then, favourite, review and I'll se y'all later!_


	3. The Mistake (Part 1)

_Whoops. I haven't updated in a while. Oh well. Read, review and enjoy!_

Nya was halfway through beating the snot out of Jay in a duel when he got an absolutely terrible idea.

"Hey, Cole?" Jay asked, turning to the black ninja, "Remember when Morro possessed Lloyd a half a year ago? He could suddenly control all our elements! Remember that?"

"Um...no. I was kind of busy then. You know, with the whole 'turning into a ghost and basically stopping Ninjago from being destroyed by the living personification of hell' thing?" Cole said sarcastically.

"Hilarious, Cole. What I trying to ask is what would happen if _you_ possessed another elemental master?" Jay asked.

"Uhh...I think I'd be able to control their element as well. By would I control their elements separately or control a combination of the two?" Cole asked, leaning on his sword.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Jay said, "Possess one of us!"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Nya yelled, missing her kick in surprise.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Jay said, smirking.

"That...is actually not a bad idea." Zane said, cutting into the conversation.

"You're right. It's a fricking TERRIBLE idea." Nya said.

"Nya does have a point. Who would Cole even possess, you?" Zane asked.

"What, no!" Jay yelled, "I was considering Nya, but earth and water? Weird combination. So I was thinking Cole could possess y-" Jay cut himself off before he could say anything else.

Zane knew what was going on. Jay wanted Cole to possess him and basically use them both as an elemental guinea pig, but Jay was afraid he would be repulsed by the concept and stopped himself from saying anything stupid that might trigger him, especially since the...incident happened only a few months ago.

How did he know all this? He was a nindroid, it was basically his job to completely overanalyse situations.

"Jay, you want me to possess Zane?" Cole asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Hmm...what could go wrong?"

"Hmm...actually, many things. But something like this could REALLY help us in combat! You could control TWO elements! Or...a mixture of different elements! Now that I think about it, your capabilities my be similar to Lloyd's. You know, with the more than one element thing?"

"Uhh...ALRIGHT! I'll do it!" Cole said.

"Great!" Jay yelled, punching the air, "Alright, Nya? Would you let Cole poss-"

"NOPE. I'm out. I'm gonna go grab the guys just in case this blows up in your faces." Nya said, throwing her arms in the air and walking back inside the temple.

"Alright, so...Zane? Would you...consider it? Maybe a bit? Please? " Jay asked, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

Seemed like Jay's precautions were thrown out the window in the favour of science. Sure, that happens often, but not on this scale. What would even happen if Cole possessed him? I guess that was the point of the experiment. Sure, it was super sketchy, but...

"Okay. I'll do it." Zane said quietly.


	4. The Mistake (Part 2)

_Heeeey guys._

"So...how shall we do this?" Zane asked. Jay turned to Cole and nodded his head towards Zane.

"Go ahead, Cole. Just...walk into him or something."

Jay said. He tried to nudge Cole forward with his elbow, but his elbow just went through Cole's back. Cole smiled sadly and slowly walked towards Zane. He glanced at Zane, who gave him a reassuring nod, before walking directly into Zane.

Cole disappeared as Zane was enveloped in a green glow. His eyes snapped shut and he shuddered slightly as the glow slowly faded. When Zane opened his eyes, they were a bright shade of green.

"Did it work?" Cole asked.

Jay had momentarily stopped responding, as he was too excited to even function at that moment.

"COLE! T-THAT'S YOU! IN ZANE'S BODY! HOLY SHIP IT WORKED!" Jay screamed, running up to Cole and shaking him violently by the shoulders.

"Wait, show down!" Cole yelled, tearing himself away from Jay so he could catch his breath. He glanced down and noticed his hands. They were now metallic, with a sickly green glow.

"Oh my First Spinjitsu Master, it actually worked." Cole murmured. Then he remembered Zane.

"Uh...Zane? You there buddy?" Cole asked awkwardly. Everything was silent for a moment, then he heard a voice echo in his head.

 _I am here. I am going to guess that it worked, since I cannot move my arms or legs._

Cole glanced at Jay. Jay glanced at Cole. Both of them eventually gave each other the slyest grins they had ever seen each other have.

"Test it out, Cole! Shoot something!" Jay yelled, waving his arms around.

Cole took a deep breath in and turned around. There was a small tree growing in the middle of the training grounds that had been annoying Cole for a while. He cautiously flicked his wrist upwards. Immediately a glacier erupted out of the ground, decimating the tree. Dirt, rocks and sticks flew everywhere.

"Ohhh! So it's a combination of both elements!" Jay said, "Well, at least we found the answer to that question."

Cole started at the glacier, trying to process what just happened. He looked at his hands again, then at the sky. The clouds were blocking the sun, which was struggling to shine through. He stared and concentrated. It suddenly began to feel cold. Not a harsh cold. More of a friendly, comforting, cold.

"What going on-" Jay was interrupted but the snowflakes.

Snow had begun to fall, and the fresh flakes fluttered around the two. Cole looked back at the ground and it started gently shaking. He was creating an earthquake. Jay gasped, then squealed like a little girl.

"You can do BOTH! A combination of the two or one or the other! This is amazing! Imagine the battle tactics!" Jay squeaked happily, running around in circles.

Cole smirked. He hadn't seen Jay this happy in a while now. Even Zane seemed to be enjoying what was going on, as he felt a vague warmness in the back of his head and could only assume it was Zane's intrigue. Or a pleasant migrane.

That was when Cole made the second mistake.

"Hey, Jay. What do you say we...go out somewhere?" Cole said, looking over his shoulder and gesturing to the woods, "You know, maybe hit the woods or an amusement park and see what else I can do?"

Jay's face lit up even more and he nodded.

"Oh man, this is going to be GREAT! Hang on, just let me grab my camera!" Jay said, quickly running back inside.

Cole sat down and waited for a few seconds, then he heard a feminine voice in the back of his head. Oh yeah, Cole wasn't the only thing in Zane's head at that moment.

"Cole, I don't believe this is a good idea." PIXAL warned, "I believe it's about time you left Zane's body."

"Come on, PIXAL. Zane's fine with it. Besides, we're just going to do a bit more fun stuff. Nothing is going to happen to Zane. I promise."

"Very well. I trust you. Just...be careful." PIXAL said, before finally fading out.

Okay, mayyyybe hearing PIXAL's warning should have set off some red flags. But since the...incident, tension was in desperate need to be broken. And if wrecking a bit of havoc was what it took, then why not try?

"Got it!" Jay yelled, running back outside with a handheld video recorder, "I used this a while back to take a video of Kai showering, but I thought I might as well put it to good use!"

Cole pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, (well, Zane's head) and nodded. Then the two ran into the woods.

...

"Hey, has anyone seen Zane? I can't finish this crossword puzzle." Lloyd said, poking his head out of the door of his room.

"I...haven't seen him." Kai said, looking up from his phone, "But I DID see Jay come inside and take his filming thingie."

"Wait, Jay's gone outside, Cole hasn't come back inside and Zane has gone missing?" Nya asked, "This means that all three of them are who knows where, and the situation is so interesting that Jay had to bring his tape recorder?"

The three remaining ninja sat silently for five seconds before breaking into a sprint towards the door.


	5. Out to Destroy

_Heyoooo I'm here_

The cold air nipped at his neck, and Cole couldn't help letting out a small smile. It had been so long since he had actually...felt. It was nice, and he was thankful for Zane actually having touch sensors. He felt alive.

"Okay, Cole. The clearing should be somewhere around here. Unless we're lost. We're probably lost." Jay rambled, turning the map around several times in his hands.

"PIXAL, uh...scan the area for a clearing or something. Please." Cole mumbled, looking around. Trees. Nothing but trees everywhere. Did PIXAL even know where-

"There's a lake about twenty metres ahead. Through the bushes." PIXAL answered.

"Ooh, that's better than a clearing! Told you we were gonna find something!" Jay said, elbowing Cole.

After a bit more walking and pushing though bushes (that turned out to be blackberry bushes and were covered with thorns) they found it. A beautiful, sparkling blue lake. It seemed like something out of a fairytale.

And they were going to absolutely demolish it.

"Alriiiight, let's do this! Go on Cole, do something cool!" Jay squealed, pushing Cole toward the lake. Cole winced and quickly broke away from Jay's grasp, keeping a safe distance from the shore.

This was hopeless. A lake? He's a GHOST. He'll die if he touches water!

Unless...it was frozen.

Slowly, Cole walked forwards, stopping only about a metre away from the lake's shore. He took a deep breath...and stepped on the water.

The water burst into frozen crystals, creating a rough but stable platform below his feet. He grinned and started running towards the other side of the lake, each step creating more ice under his feet. He could distantly hear Jay screaming with delight behind him, but he nearly fell over when he heard a second voice join in.

"Cole, be careful!" PIXAL warned Cole, "The stability of the ice you're creating is less than desirable, and if it were to break you would-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'd die." Cole said, rolling his eyes slightly. He did sort of slow down after PIXAL's warning, and he ended up jogging until he reached the end of the lake. He looked back and saw that he had made a perfect, if not a bit rough, frozen bridge across the lake. Jay was already making his way towards Cole, recorder in hand and running pretty quickly despite occasionally skidding on the ice.

"Okay, that was AWESOME!" Jay cried, "What else can you do-"

"ZANE! JAY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF WU ARE YOU DOING?!" Nya screamed, "AND WHERE'S COLE!?"

Cole and Jay turned back and saw Nya on the other side of the lake, pushing through the bushes and glaring at them.

"Uhhhhhh...Hey Nya." Cole said, nervously waving.

"Wait...COLE?!" You-oh my Wu-YOU POSSESSED ZANE?!" Nya yelled, starting to make her way across the icy bridge.

"Jay, Zane-I mean, Cole, stay there, we're coming to get you!" Lloyd yelled, charging through the bush with Kai on his tail.

Cole could feel a shooting cold pain in the middle of his forehead, and a fourth voice joined the conversation.

 _Cole, if you want this experiment to continue I would advise you to run._ _Nya is not the most pleasant person when angry._

It was Zane. Cole turned back to Nya, who was getting closer with every step. He knew she was in the right in this situation. This entire thing was absolutely ridiculous, and they already knew the answer to their experiment.

But there was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to feel and see! It couldn't be over yet!

"Nya, guys, give us some more time! Zane's fine with me possessing him!" Cole said, taking a step back.

"He _never_ says whether he's fine or not. Once his arm was torn off during a fight, and he STILL made dinner. Zane's too selfless for his own good." Kai said.

"But SCIENCE!" Jay yelled, dramatically pointing towards Cole.

"FORGET SCIENCE! We can create tornadoes when we spin around and conjure literal dragon just by thinking!" Kai yelled back.

Throughout all the bickering, PIXAL had remained almost eerily quiet. Maybe it was because she preferred not to raise her voice in the situation. Or maybe she was so pissed she couldn't form words. Either reason was plausible. Anyway, that's why Cole thought she had started to speak again when he heard yet another voice.

 _"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."_


	6. Guess Who

It should have occurred to them that the Mechanic had broken out of jail by now. After all, he had a brilliant mind underneath all the layers and layers of mental problems. And metal. However, seeing him standing a few metres away from you a few months after he tried to kill your friend can be a bit unsettling. Especially when he's carrying a huge high tech gun.

"Uhh...Hi, Mechanic. So...nice seeing you again." Kai intervened, strolling across the icy bridge and pushing in front of Cole and Jay, "And out of jail! Well, it's been so long! Have you eaten? Cuz you're about to taste THIS KICK!"

Kai immediately kicks the Mechanic in the face. Stunned, he takes a step back and his grip on his gun loosens, which is enough for Kai to grab the gun out of his hands.

"Well, that was easy. Let's go home everyone." Kai said, turning around. This would have been fine, if it weren't for another figure stepping out the shadows. And another one. And another one.

Soon the ninja were surrounded by thousands of criminals. Most of them they could recognise, since they were the ones who put them behind bars in the first place.

"Okay, so I'm guessing there's been a breakout at Kryptarium." Jay said, bunching up closer to the rest of ninja who were starting to gather together.

"No. Really." Kai said, rolling his eyes. "I'm so shocked."

"How did you escape?" Nya asked, pulling out her sword.

"Well, it's a long story." the Mechanic said, standing up, "But let me just say that when you threw me back into Kryptarium, you had messed with me for the last time. I was filled with uncontrollable rage-"

"Yeah, we don't want to know." Lloyd said, pulling out a sword of his own, "Hold still, we need to take you back to prison."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that." the Mechanic said, "In fact, my friends and I'm not going back for a VERY long time."

Then they attacked. It was a flurry of clanging weapons and spilt blood. Sure, the ninja were skilled and far stronger than the average criminal, but the crowd of criminals was getting harder and harder to fend off, so they opted for the next best option: running away as fast as they could.

"This guy is INSANE!" Nya huffed as they sped away, "How did he even rally up all of these goons?!"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Lloyd said, "But we need a plan. Zane, any advice?"

It took the ninja only a few seconds of awkward silence and looking around to realise that Cole was gone. If Cole was gone, so was Zane. And come to think of it, Jay was nowhere to be seen other. Well, shit. The three remaining ninja immediately froze.

"We have to go back. Right now."

...

The wind whistled through Zane's gi as he ran through the trees, swatting away random branches with Cole, Jay and several criminals not far behind him.

"Zane, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you out here!" Cole yelled.

"That doesn't matter right now." Jay said, "Come on, we need to get to higher ground."

Zane said nothing. Instead, he shot a few shurikens out of his hands to create some platforms on the trunk of the nearest tree, which he used to to scale it with relative ease. Cole and Jay soon followed, and it wasn't long before they both reached the top of the tree. Then they jumped across the branches of a few different trees before they were far away from the tree that they started on.

"Stay quiet." Zane murmured. Cole nodded and slapped his hand over Jay's mouth. He tried to protest, but everything came out as muffled squeaks.

A small stampede of criminals rushed past, making the trunks of the forest sway and the leaves shake. Every few milliseconds a criminal would spout an string of obscenities or insult another criminal. At one point, the Mechanic came into view, but he went past without noticing.

Zane screwed his eyes as he tried not to throw up. He felt sick, which wasn't even physically possible. It was happening again. The Mechanic was definitely after him again, and if he got him who knows if he'd escape again. The last time he only escaped from sheer dumb luck. What would have happened if the others weren't there to-

 _Zane. They're gone. We're going to be okay now._

PIXAL.

Slowly, Zane opened his eyes again. Cole and Jay were staring at him. Sure, it was kind of awkward, but the presence of the other two ninja was good enough counsel for him to calm down a bit. Jay finally wrenched Cole's hand off of his mouth and punched his head.

"Ow! You're welcome that I shut you up by the way." Cole hissed, shooting a glare at Jay.

"Wha-I do NOT talk that much. Okay, sure, maybe I do a bit, but definitely not THAT much. If anyone was going to say anything, it would be you." Jay said, giving Cole an icy glare of his own.

"You literally just made my point, _sparky_." Cole retorted.

"PIXAL, where are Nya, Kai and Lloyd? Scan the area." Zane said, ignoring Cole and Jay's bickering. There was a few seconds of silence on PIXAL's part as a bright blue laser came out of Zane's eyes and scanned their surroundings.

"The others should be 143 metres ahead, 54 degrees to your left." PIXAL said, projecting a path in Zane's vision.

"Let's go." Zane murmured, jumping from the tree and running in the direction PIXAL pointed him towards. Cole and Jay scrambled out after him, and soon the three had made an awkward but fast single file line.

If only if they had ran a little bit faster.


End file.
